A Link in the Chain
by ShenYue
Summary: There, lying in the dewy grass, was a boy. Fair locks were so pale they shone almost white in the dim forest light were stained with the sticky fluid that she and Link new only too well. Blood welled from every where... R&R PLZ!
1. Prologue

Because I am very new to the game itself and have only used Link and gotten to know him through Super Smash Brothers. I really don't know too much of what happens after the Fire Temple in Ocarina of Time. As you can clearly see I haven't gotten that far. -_-; So, this story is very AU, or can that actually be? Can a game be AU? Ah, never mind... Please just bear with me and if I make any dreadful mistakes, other then the fact Link was sent back in time by Zelda, and Navi left, which I am completely ignoring for the moment, by all means let me know.

I will be using a combination of the game and the manga...

One more request: Please review and flame if you want. I have a rule about flames though, you must tell me the problem so that I may at least attempt to fix it. Thank you.

Link lay on his bed, gently tossing in his dreams, while Navi the fairy flew silently above his head.

"Wake up!" She yelled, her quiet voice doing little to nothing to wake the sleeping youth. She lit on his shoulder, her body, usually enveloped in blue light, could be seen for a moment and her petit features conveyed amused irritation. Finally he stirred and Navi once again took to the air. "You always were lazy." She commented as he stood and stretched, looking out over the small Kokiri forest. 

Link had chosen to come back and protect his beloved home from any new dangers that threatened to show their ugly faces. So far everything had been peaceful, he was sure it would not last. Navi gazed at her friend, his face showing no emotion, it never did anymore. She smiled for him but found herself thinking of what they had gone through together, she knew what terrible scars were hidden under that green tunic.

"Morning." He greeted softly, sweet tenor filling the air for only a few seconds. Never did he say more then a few words, even then it was rare, but when he did all his bottled feelings could pour out into the open. He had grown quickly despite jumping through time, countless battles could do that to someone, Navi supposed.

"Are we going to visit Saria today?" Navi asked, flitting around his head to hide in his collar where she felt his head nod. 

"Deku Tree first though." Navi balked. Link never went to the Deku Tree anymore, not since the sprout had grown anyway.

"Why?" The fairy asked and wasn't surprised when she received no answer.

Jumping from his tree house Link ran across the grass and jumped from step to step until he made it to the entrance to the Deku Tree's meadow. Mido greeted him coldly and Link ignored.

"Move." He said shortly.

"I don't think so, Half-Person. The Deku Tree would never allow the likes of you to be in his presence." Navi felt Link flinch, the words cut him deeply but he did not let it show. Ever since Link had revealed himself to the rest of the Kokiri as a Hylian Mido had grown colder than before.

"Move." He repeated and brushed by the haughty Kokiri. And Mido could do nothing to stop him.

"Thou hath returned Hero of Time." The Deku Tree welcomed the silent one. "I wondered when it would be thus, you sense it also." Link nodded once and Navi flew anxiously about his head, she hadn't sensed it, whatever it was. The Tree, acknowledging her unease, spoke to her. "Navi the Fairy, fear not, thou were not meant to know. Leave us now, I must speak to the hero alone."

She had obeyed and now fluttered nervously around the branches of the trees, she would know when she was needed again. But until then she would worry and wonder. Why hadn't she sensed it? Was it really like the Deku Tree had said? That she wasn't meant to? That had never happened before, why now? Was something so terribly wrong with their world that she could not know?

"Let's go." Navi jumped, she hadn't heard Link walk up. He walked deftly passed Mido, climbed the vines that led to the Lost Woods and walked through the dark passages absentmindedly mumbling the directions to himself. It was the most he had said all day, not that that was unusual. For a moment she considered asking Link what that Deku Tree had said but reconsidered, he wouldn't answer. Before she knew it they were at the Forest Temple and Saria was standing out there to greet them. She wrapped her arms around Link and hugged him tightly not missing the hint of a smile that flickered across his lips for the briefest of moments.

Many would mistake his silence for aloofness but Navi and Saria knew otherwise, he simply had nothing important to say. The battles had been too numerous and had resulted in too much sadness...

A faraway look came to the warrior's blue eyes and they visibly brimmed with tears.

"_It would have been a shame for the hero of time to have died..."_

"Because everyone who'd fight Gannondorf would be gone, right?"

"Yes...and the one to slay the wicked dragon...is only you."

"He's not a wicked dragon!"

"Link...Link..."

"I've missed you both!" Saria exclaimed happily, grasping his arm and pulling him inside the temple. He followed willingly enough. "Did you bring the ocarina?" The Sage of the forest asked eagerly, Link had promised to teach her some new songs and she gently took out her delicate instrument holding it to her lips and waiting as Link did the same. In no time at all the Sacred Forest Temple was filled with the sweet yet haunting notes of the simple melody Link had chosen and Saria quickly picked it up, echoing his call with her own while Navi drifted, enjoying the moment. Then, all too soon, it was over. Both their gazes locked and Link stared with true longing into his friend's soft blue eyes willing for something that could never be.

"I, I have to go now." He muttered quickly, turning his head and slipping his ocarina back from whence it came. Saria clasped his hand with hers.

"Visit me again soon." She whispered, "I get so lonely here...my friend..." Link blinked once and then was gone.

He wandered in silence with Navi slowly trailing behind.

"Is something wrong Link?" Navi asked, desperately trying to break the chilling silence, and to her surprise he nodded.

"Very much so. Something terrible has happened here..." he trailed off, searching.

"Something...terrible?" Navi repeated slowly, hovering a few inches lower. She didn't feel right, not right at all.

"Navi!" She heard Link cry out as her tiny body fell towards the ground and she snapped back to consciousness. 

"I'm all right..." she whispered unevenly, flitting into his collar. "But I think I'll ride for a few minutes..." Navi felt Link relax, she must have frightened him, she had frightened herself really, that had never happened before. Then, just as quickly as his taught muscles loosened they tightened.

"Worse..." she heard him mumble and she peeked from around his shoulder. There, lying in the dewy grass, was a boy. Fair locks were so pale they shone almost white in the dim forest light were stained with the sticky fluid that she and Link new only too well. Blood welled from every where, seeping from the hungry red mouths that were his wounds. A pink froth bubbled from his mouth and blood trickled from the gash across his throat. Seconds passed and Link was by his side watching the boy's chest for the faint testimony of life, if it still stirred within him.

"...no..." Navi whispered as she spied the boy, presumably Kokiri as his fairy hovered nervously near. Suddenly the pointed ears, his left adorned with a single, silver band, twitched as the green-clad chest heaved upward and the blood gurgled anew from his throat as he took a ragged breath. The boy's stained lips moved vainly and his eyes flickered once revealing the light silver shade, peculiar for anyone. "Link...what did this? Wolfos?"

"No," he said as he gently lifted the dying child and allowed his fairy to rest with Navi. "These wounds were not inflicted by a creature's claws." He said no more and raced quickly, though carefully, back to the Forest Temple.

"Saria!" He yelled, jerking both fairies awake though they had not been aware they had fallen victim to the ruse of peace. Link rarely raised his voice.

"What happened?" The Sage of the Forest cried out as she saw the blood staining Link's Kokiri tunic and the writhing burden he carried. "Oh my..." she whispered as closer inspection revealed the child's many injuries. "I don't think I can fix this Link...but I will slow...the bleeding." She had broken off not wanting to voice what was certainly the inevitable. The words came to her slowly and she willed them to come faster as she murmured the charms of healing over the boy. Link watched in silent anticipation as the less serious wounds closed and Saria slumped to the ground, her head hung in exhaustion. "I've done all I can..." she sighed as Link picked the stranger up. "Ride Link, ride Epona as fast as you can to Hyrule Castle..." He was already gone, she heard Epona's song, the whinny of a horse and the hooves beating the ground. "Fly fast..."

Link urged his steed to go faster, squeezing his knees tight into her sides, pushing her to the limit and beyond all the while willing the quivering form in the saddle in front of him to keep living.

"Navi?" He asked, trying to keep his mind off of death. "What is his name?" He dug in his heels and Epona neighed and threatened to buck. He whispered a hurried apology.

"The boy is called Koi and his fairy is Tanej..." she whispered quietly into his ear. ( AN: His name is pronounced Ko-e, thanks ^-^ ) 

"Koi..." something flashed in Link's mind and his grip on the reigns faltered.

"Link?" The soft voice jarred him back to reality and he rode faster, the market gates looming on the horizon. Koi took another forced gulp on air, his first in what seemed like hours, and more blood dribbled onto Link's tunic but the hero paid it no mind. There was the creak of rusted metal and he saw the drawbridge begin it's slow rise. 

"Wait!" He called desperately, "please wait!" It was no use, he was too far away. "Faster Epona, faster!" Gritting his teeth he prayed to the gods that he would make it in time. This child was important to him even if he didn't know why. Ten yards, five yards, the gate creeping slowly upwards, time itself seemed to stand still as Epona's powerful hindquarters bucked and her majestic body sailed through the slender gap even as her hoofs clacked heavily on the pave stones below. "Ya!" Cried Link and she galloped even faster up the road and past surprised guards. "Open the gates!" He ordered coming to a slow canter at the castle's portcullis.

"What business have you?" The guards asked almost in unison. 

"To see Zelda, I have no time, let me through." Link gestured to the gasping boy and they raised the iron bars albeit with a little skepticism. "Navi, find her." The sparkling creature hurried through the first open window she came to as Link pulled Koi down gently off the saddle. "Thank you, Epona." He whispered. "I'll get you some water soon." He patted her heaving side once and jogged to the heavy doors awaiting entry hopefully by Zelda.

"Oh Link!" The princess breathed as she shoved them wide, "I hurried as fast as I could, bring him this way." She whisked them through a multitude of halls and finally came to the healing chambers.

"Can you save him?" Link asked while laying the still boy onto a table as Zelda had directed.

"I'll do my best." She replied sullenly, running her light fingers along the many wounds. "We shall have to fix this one first..." Zelda motioned to the slit ivory neck, the seeping blood a terrible crimson contrast, and began the chanting rituals with eyes closed in concentration. Link watched, always had he been fascinated by her miracles, as the torn muscle slowly nit together leaving nothing but a very thin, silvery scar, hardly noticeable unless you knew it was there. Koi immediately began to breath easier though still shallowly. Link summed it up to blood loss, indeed most of the boy's life was staining the green fabric of both their tunics, but Koi would live...hopefully. "Hand me a cloth please, Link." The Hero of Time nodded and reached above him to the shelves, he had been here enough times to know.

"How long?" Link asked, referring to recovery time.

"There really is no way to tell...is he Kokiri?" Her silent friend nodded once keeping the secret of the earring just that, a secret. "Take him back with you then, later today. He must rest, and Epona too. Take her some water and oats." Zelda brushed strands of the pale hair away from Koi's equally pale face and bid Link leave. Throwing one last look to the blood-tainted child Link left to take his noble mount to the stables, she would be in goods hands there.

Link patted her sweaty muzzle affectionately. She had been with him through a lot of his battles and he considered her to be a best friend, honest and true. They clip-clopped slowly to the stables, taking it easy for what seemed to be the first time that day, and he left her with the hand on duty explaining, in the fewest words possible, that he would be back later.

"Navi?" He asked softly to the air wondering where she could be and then remembering that she was still in his collar along with the newcomer. Link shrugged and sat under a tree to wait, plucking blades of grass and shredding them between his fingertips, watching the frail strands hang in the crystal air for a few seconds then slowly drift to the ground below. Leaning his head back against the rough bark he gazed up at the sunlight filtering through the leaves, dappling his face with gold, and sighed. A deep, contented sigh of well being that he knew was coming to an end. Closing his dazzling blue eyes he slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep, the last restful one he would know for a while. As he descended into the darkness his last thought wandered to the boy's fairy...as far as he knew Sheikah didn't have them...


	2. Chapter 1

Wow! Fantastic! I didn't expect to get so many reviews this fast! I'm am so glad you all liked it! But, in order to fix some of the problems I need a little clarification, such as an example, for this one: 

Quite good I should say. Your dialogue grammar bothered me a bit though. Only names are capitalized after end parentheses.

Otherwise quite good.

So if AdmiralMondo is reading this chapter could you point out a place so I can work on it please because I am not really sure what you are referring to, I would really appreciate it. Thanks!  
  
If anyone is looking for the manga use this link: 

http://www.bsu.edu/web/agscherer/zeldaindex.html

"A Sheikah?" Ruto exclaimed loudly, her voice echoing about the Chamber of Sages. She and Saria were discussing the boy's sudden appearance. 

"That's what he said." 

"Who?"

"Link, he spoke to me through the Ocarina yesterday afternoon..." she whispered sadly. She wanted so badly to be with him. Being a Sage had given her a new outlook on life, she had seen people love together. Cry together...she wanted to be one of those people...

"What does the old man think?" The water princess asked, referring to the Sage of Light.

"He said we are to watch and wait." Ruto pondered this for a while.

"Have you told Nabooru? She'll be interested."

"Yes, she was, and Darunia spoke to Impa and between the two of them said it was best Impa go back to protect the Princess." A downcast look came to Saria's eyes. 

"And we were instructed to stay in the Chamber?" The Sage of the Forest nodded.

"Along with Darunia and Nabooru, the others are finishing what there is left to do in Hyrule. Something bad is coming Ruto, I have felt it for weeks, ever since Gannondorf was locked away...I fear, I fear he is still among us..."

"How is that possible?" Ruto shrieked. "We locked him in the sacred realm! There is no way he could...What will happen to Link? Will he have need to fight again?"

"I don't know..."

Link walked Epona across the vast grassy expanse of Hyrule Field at a slow pace as the sun began it's slow descent painting the sky brilliant colors. Koi was wrapped securely in a warm wool blanket and was held in front of the warrior by a strong arm. Navi and Tanej were still sleeping in Link's collar so for the most part he was left alone to ponder Koi's very existence.

Another disguise? He thought dismissing it with a deft shake of his head. Couldn't be. He mentally slapped himself. He had just been at the castle, why hadn't he asked Impa...?

"Because she wouldn't know..." he whispered softly. This boy's appearance would be just as strange to her as it was to himself. Another thought struck him; the boy was in the Lost Woods, had the Great Deku Tree known it? A Skullkid turned Sheikah perhaps? Impossible...What if there were others in the Lost Woods? It wouldn't be that hard to hide from the only two that ever went in there. He would ask the Deku Tree tomorrow. 

Epona whinnied, jarring Link from his thoughts. As he looked up he patted her side in apology and dismounted. She tossed her beautiful mane and nuzzled the burden in the Hero's arms, seeming to notice for the first time. Her big eyes sparkled in the moonlight as she looked at him oddly. Finally the mare tossed her head, snorted and cantered back over the field to wherever she went when Link wasn't riding her. Link yawned and walked over the bridge to his forest home. Zelda had told him to watch the boy carefully over the next few days to make sure he was all right. 

The forest was quiet as he entered the sacred place. The fireflies twinkled in the darkness bathing small patches of bark in an eerie yellow light. The child in his arms quivered in his sleep, snuggling closer to Link's body. The warrior paused as an unaccustomed feeling spread from his chest out to his fingertips and a small smile graced his lips. He looked down at the pale face pulling back the blanket to see him more clearly. 

"Koi..." it was now that Link understood.

"Why was the hero here?" Impa, protector of the Princess, thought to be last of the Sheikah tribe, asked quietly as she emerged from the shadows seemingly unnoticed.

"A boy...he brought a dying boy..." Zelda turned to face her guardian. "Something is very wrong with this land Impa, I am, I am afraid for Link and for the rest of my people." Her eyes began to tear. "I feel that boy will play an important role in the coming events."

"How so?"

"Last night I dreamed..." The delicate young woman paused.

"Of what, Princess Zelda?" The Sheikah urged.

"It began with the boy...he held the Master Sword in his hand. He was older...but with that scar on his neck, that is how I knew it to be him..." The tears began to fall, rolling down her cheeks to be caught in the satin folds of her lapel. "He...he..."

"He what? Zelda?" Impa sat beside her young charge and wrapped a strong arm about her shuddering shoulders.

"The Hero of Time...will fall..." 

Wow...this chapter started bad and ended worse...Sorry guys, I'll try harder next time. Don't hate me too much...Ja!


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for the positive feedback! Truth is I didn't even expect to finish it...it was kinda a side project and I didn't expect anyone to like it. But I'm glad you do! And here's the next chapter!

Sorry for all the jumping around from day to day, it'll flow smoother when stuff gets started.

"Over here!" Tanej yelled, flitting around the young Sheikah's head. Link smiled happily to see Koi playing with the other Kokiri of the forest. Two days of bed rest and he had been healthy enough to venture outside although no amount of healing could ever fix his damaged throat: Koi would never speak again. 

Saria was gone again; no note or anything to clue the hero in but that wasn't unusual. He had just hoped to see her once more, he would miss her so much; more then she could ever know.

"Link..." Navi whispered in his ear. "The Great Deku Tree wants to speak with you." 

"All right, watch Koi for me?" He asked, smiling broadly.

"Sure!" Navi was so happy for her warrior friend. Finally she was seeing some of his old self shine through after all they had gone through together. Maybe there was hope for him yet.

"You wanted to see me, Great Deku Tree?" The young tree grinned.

"Thou is happy again Hero, I wondered when it would be thus. The boy hath done this?" He paused but Link had no answer. "Your happiness will be short lived, Hero of Time, for great evil parches this fair land once again. Look thus." A fairy orb drifted lazily through the air towards Link but as he took the fragile thing in his hands he noticed it didn't give off its usual glow. 

"What...?" He muttered in confusion. "What is...how? Great Deku Tree?" Inside his calloused fingers lay a pale fairy, no bigger then the palm of his hand. But her delicate body was still and no warmth emanated from it; the fragile thing was dead, the beautiful, gossamer wings unmoving, the light fading. Link held her closer, carefully; feeling tears spring to his eyes at the sight of something so wonderful silenced forever.

"The evil, Hero, it kills them..."

"How can I stop this?" He whispered, head still bowed against his hands.

"You must rid this land of evil. Dost thou have the valor to undertake this task?" As the Hero of Time lifted his hands and gave the fairy back to the tree courage flowed through his limbs and made the Triforce on the back of his hand glow faintly. Now he understood what was happening to Navi and knew what would happen to the Kokiri children if he failed.

"Yes."

"Koi?" The little one, always so eager to please ran up to Link, his silver eyes expressing what his broken voice could not. "We have to leave tomorrow...I need you to help me with some things." He took the master sword from the sheath and handed it to the shadow child. Needless to say he struggled under the weight. "On our trip I will teach you how to wield something like this." It had only been a few days but Link felt that his young charge would become important somehow and he loved him like a son.

"Wow..." Tanej breathed. The warrior still wasn't sure where this particular fairy came from and Navi couldn't get anything out of her. Koi was practically beaming, trying to hold up the glorious blade like he had seen his savior do in practice.

"Would you like to learn?" A wider grin if possible, spread across the pale face and his head nodded vigorously. "Then it's settled, we'll leave in the morning. In the mean time, have some fun with your friends before we go." He watched the child run off to play. "You may not see them again for some time..."

"Where are we going Link?"

"We have to see Zelda tomorrow. Both the Deku Tree and I feel something very bad coming our way. We have to be there to stop it."

"Did he...did he show you?" Link's breath caught in his throat.

"The fairy?"

"...Yes...she was...Will that happen to me?"

"I won't let it happen!" Navi darted nimbly into his collar.

"I'm glad..." she sighed. 

"Up you get..." Link muttered as he hoisted Koi up onto Epona's strong back. "We are going back to visit the Princess today. She saved your life." The Sheikah boy looked up through messy bangs into Link's blue eyes. He pointed one finely boned finger at himself and another at Link. He smiled and pointed to his eyes, repeating the process over again until Link understood. "You saw me...save you?" The child nodded once and cradled his arms pointing at the hero again. "I carried you..." Koi pointed back to the forest and pulled at his hair while pointing at Link's green tunic. "To the forest..." Koi pointed at the green fabric and at his hair again. "Saria? The one with green hair?" The child clapped his hands once and then threw his arms around Link burying his face in the soft material.

"You got it!" Tanej squealed.

"I did?" The pale boy nodded again and pointed forward, petting Epona on her broad back. The mare looked back and Koi leaned forward, almost falling until Link grabbed a hold of his shirt collar. He looked into her big blue eyes and she into his silver ones. After what seemed like an eternity to Link she snorted, ruffling the white blond hair and making Koi giggle. "Do you except him as one of us Epona?" The trusty steed whinnied and tossed her flowing mane surging forward like liquid from a ruined dam.

Koi clung to her fur, eyes wide with surprise, until he got used to the motion of the horse while the early mists of dawn, writhing like snakes around Epona's white socks, were burned away by a golden sun as it crested the hills beyond the castle. The gates would just be opening welcoming in the trade for the day as they arrived. Just in time to catch Zelda in the castle courtyard, thought Link as he dismounted and lifted Koi off. He patted the brown muzzle.

"I'll call when I have need again, thank you." With a flick of her flaxen tail she was off, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake. "Coming?"

Koi seemed unimpressed with the sights and sounds of the market place and Link supposed he had been there before. The Sheikah child, either having lost his memory or refusing to tell, had nothing to "say" to anyone unless Link acknowledged them first. He stuck close and Tanej hid in his hat whenever they passed by a group of people and Link was at a loss on how to explain it. He felt a tug on his hem. Koi's eyes were wide and frightened. He pointed urgently to himself and drew a line across the scar over his neck.

"What is it Link?" Navi wondered.

"You saw the person who...?" Koi nodded, tugging again and again, pointing to a dark-headed man in the crowd. "Wait right here with Navi, I'll be back." Deftly Link ran through the sudden crowd of people that seemed to appear out of no where keeping an eye on the middle-aged man he was tailing. Abruptly the man turned, spotting the warrior, and began to run. In minutes Link had lost him, there were simply too many people. He slowly made his way back to where he had left the others. "He got away...but don't worry, we're going to the castle and then far away from here to train you." Link smiled broadly as they continued on their way. "I was trained by Impa; personal guard of the Princess Zelda, by the time I'm through with you no one will even stand a chance." This seemed to cheer up the downcast boy.

"Link! What a nice surprise!" Zelda exclaimed. "The guard at the gate told me you were coming." Her good mood faltered when her eyes drifted over Koi. "And you are Koi..."

"Is there something wrong Princess?" Asked Link looking between the two. Koi was very shy and hid behind Link's knees while Zelda leaned in closer, studying his every move.

"Link, may I...speak to you...in the other room please?" When Koi started to follow she held out her hand. "No!" The child started; tears filling his stunning eyes as he looked from Link to Zelda, pointing at the warrior. "No, you stay here with the fairies."

"Is that all right?" Link inquired. He was unsure of leaving him alone for too long butt then supposed that the castle would be safe enough. He knelt awkwardly and drew Koi into a hug. "I'll be back soon." 

"I'll wait here with you!" Cried Navi brushing by Koi's cheek to wipe away a falling tear. The small boy nodded slowly and sat down in front of the door to wait.

"Princess, what was wrong?" Zelda threw her head back.

"I don't trust him Link..."

"He's only a child..."

"My prophecies have never been wrong." Her steely gaze made Link balk. Zelda had never looked at him that way before.

"What did they show you this time?"

"He will kill you." 

"What...?" She draped her thin hands over Link's shoulders.

"When he is older..."

"But...I..." Zelda smiled, trying to understand.

"I know it is hard..."

"No...I mean, I had dreams..." he said slowly, feeling out the words. He'd never told Zelda about them before. "...My job was to teach him...he would be the one to save this land! I am sure of it!" He never knew it was so difficult.

"But Link..."

"No! Stay you speech! I know what I must do..." He turned his gaze away, staring at the floor. "Good bye..." He bowed, looking one last time at the beautiful princess in front of him and burst through the heavy doors. "Come on Koi; let's go train okay!" The falsified happiness in his voice fooled the small Sheikah and Zelda was left alone in the room, crystal tears streaming down her face.

"He truly is still a child..."

"We're going to walk for a while, until we get to Gerudo valley. It will take a few days but that will give us time to get you used to the feel of your sword." Link smiled down at the tiny thing walking by his side. Laying a big hand on his shoulder made him stop and look up, confused. "Koi, I give this to you. It is the Kokiri sword, take it respectfully." 

"Wow..." Tanej said in awe. "Take it Koi!" Small hands reached out and gingerly removed the blade from the tiny sheath. 

"Do you like it?" The warrior asked hopefully. His answer was a pair of arms wrapping around his knees and making him fall over in surprise. The boy jumped back and stood at a clumsy guard as he had seen Link do before. "Good! But we'll make you the best!" Link secured the sheath at Koi's back and showed him how to properly store the sacred thing so that he didn't slice himself accidentally. "You'll be the best...You'll have to be." His words went unnoticed by the ecstatic child busily slicing at his imaginary foes. "You will save us all..."

Okay! The next chapter will be a jump ten years ahead. In case some of you were wondering Koi is seven now so that will make him *counts on fingers* seventeen when the real story begins to move! Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

It has been a while hasn't it? I shall not keep you any longer! Read on and enjoy!

'Blah' = Koi talking even though nothing is heard

"Blah" = normal speech 

It had been ten long years and the evil had become stronger, darkening the skies and spirits of those under them. The fairy fountains were still, their shimmering waters black and tepid shining only like the greasy brown of axel grease. The Kokiri, they had visited once, were gone, the village empty, the Great Deku Tree silent and foreboding, providing no answers. The Hero of Time had failed, though he concealed his anguish expertly letting nothing distract him from what he could still do.

Link scanned the twilight stained sky searching for any hope at all in the twinkling stars, sighing when he found none. Koi, now seventeen watched his elder with apprehension stealing quick glances at Tanej. Navi spent her days concealed in Link's hat grower weaker as time passed. Only because she had stayed so far from Kokiri forest had she not fallen under the same fate as her fairy brothers and sisters, but fate would not be so kind for long.

It had been a long and arduous task interrupted by illness, trips and mourning but Koi was now a competent swordsman. He could wield the mysterious steel known as the Master Sword as well as the Hero of Time himself. Once again the Kokiri blade lay dormant in the sheath its usefulness exhausted.

For an entire decade Link had watched the land of Hyrule wither and die like a rose past it's prime. His heart longed for Saria, his soul for the land he loved. He felt Koi's hand on his arm the silver piercing the blue eyes of the Hero.

"It's time." They said to Link. 

"Ten years has the land of the Gerudo thieves been our safe haven. I guess it's time to go save the world again." He laughed as Koi threw him a look. 'Leave it to me old man.' "Don't take that tone with me!" Link chuckled; he could read Koi like an old text.

Rolling his eyes at his guardian's comment Koi kicked a pebble and laughed soundlessly, walking out of the valley and under the cold sun. All humor vanished and they both felt the chill in the air. Lightning flashed once, twice, three times and thunder cracked in the distance over where the castle, if it still stood, would be. They stepped warily out into the never-ending darkness and were enveloped at once in a cold mist that concealed even the fiery death mountain's steep slopes and the mouth of the valley behind them. There was no choice now but to go forward.

"He is giving up hope..." Saria, Sage of the Forest Temple sighed to her friend, Darunia, Sage of the Fire Temple.

"My Sworn Brother will not give up until the Fairy Fountains sparkle again. You will see." The Kokiri maid didn't have the great Goron's confidence.

"I wish I could tell him that the Kokiri still live. He looked so heart broken when he found they were gone."

"I know, but you know you can't."

"...Yeah...but if I could just see him...once...and tell him I still believe in him..." Darunia picked her up carefully and set her on his broad shoulders.

"This land will be beautiful again sometime, you will see."

Zelda sat, weeping, in her chambers. Her dreams had become more vivid then ever and each time showed the death of the Hyrulian she had come to love and care of.

"Link...how could you be so naive?" She cried, reliving the nightmares over. Impa had long since given up on comforting the Princess, nothing could be done, bit she did know the Hero's whereabouts and checked up on him now and then. With the dreams increasing it had been hard to keep her temper at bay when she saw the speechless murderer but she trusted well the warrior's words. _"He would be the one to save this land! I am sure of it!"_

Now the Sheikah watched the pair feel their way out of the mists engulfing the field and into a patch of icy-clear sunlight. Link was talking to his younger friend but she was too far away to hear.

Koi toyed with his own blade, a gift from Link when he had finally been able to lift the Master sword, which was slung across his back akin to his mentor. Something had been nagging him all day but he couldn't quite put his finger on it but he though it had something to do with his own fairy.

"Are you listening?" The Sheikah looked up abruptly, cocking his head to one side to indicate that he hadn't. "I said we must find where all this evil is coming from, and soon. Hopefully, whatever it is it will come to us and make this easier..." Link held a hand to his head and shook it while Koi stared in horror. A huge shadow was beginning to surround his teacher but it seemed only he could see it. "I...don't know...voices...Koi...help...me..." Drawing his sword in one and catching Link as he fell the mute struck at the darkness threatening to engulf them both. He shook the Hero of Time hard, trying to snap him back into wakefulness but nothing was working. 

Impa struggled to move but was held fast by something, like invisible strings tying her down where she stood. She tried to shout but it came as a whisper.

"...Koi..."

His silver eyes searching desperately for a way out of the black Koi began to panic. His sword was melting in his hand; burning and shifting like molten rock even as he swung at the offending shadows. He felt Link slip from his arms and suddenly disappear leaving him alone in the dark. The sword was gone now replaced by a puddle of glowing material that seemed to fade as he stared at it. He sat still listening and almost giving in to despair. Both his hands burned but something told him to press on. 

"Forward..." it said, "you must go forward...seek the blade..." Koi lurched to his feet, pushing against the heavy black that threatened to suffocate him.

'Forward..." he thought, 'forward...' he closed his eyes and pressed deeper, 'forward...Link...' when he finally did open his eyes all he could see was grey and something green lying in the middle of it all. He spun around expecting to see a surging black mass but there was only grey. Left with nothing he decided to walk forward, towards the green. As he got closer he could see that it was a body, and then finally that it was Link.

'Link!' He mouthed, trying to scream. Now he ran and made small progress until it seemed he would never make it. Exhausted he stopped, sitting in the grey and watching. The body of the warrior moved slightly and eventually sat up. If he squinted Koi could just make out the features and what he saw scared him. Link's eyes were completely white and he seemed to sneer. The shell stood and began to walk slowly towards the terrifies Sheikah. 'Something's wrong...why can't I move...?" He thought, eyes widening.

"Koi...come...let's got train..." it was said with a smile but not with Link's voice and Koi found his body obeying even though he tried not to.

'No!' Koi said silently. "I won't!" This time his words projected and he immediately flung a hand to his neck, the scar was gone.

"But if you do...you will speak again..." Link's doppelganger stepped closer. "Don't you want that?"

"No! Tanej, help me!" The fairy came out of hiding.

"Sniveling whelp, why should I?" The bright orb of light flew up to Link leaving Koi still paralyzed. "You have done well." She said, "let me finish it, open wide!"

"Stop! Please!" The fairy forced herself down Link's throat. "Stop..." his voice began to fade. "Pl..." 'ease!'

"Fool." Suddenly Koi could move and he flung himself down to the ground feeling the rush of wind as the Master Sword's blade swung right where his middle was. The berserker rushed at Koi again, slashing his cheek and arms. A swift up swing caught his chest and ripped open a gash there as well while a swing across caught Koi's back as he twisted out of the way. He managed to dodge an upswing but most of his blood stained the grey background and he didn't think he could dodge again.

'Stop!' Koi screamed on the downswing. And surprisingly Link did.

"Koi...?" Link murmured as if waking from a dream. "Koi! Take the Master Sword quickly! Hurry!" He shouted when the Sheikah hesitated. The blade glowed blue when it switched grips and the burns on Koi's hands disappeared. "Kill me..." Link grunted between clenched teeth. "Do it! Do it now!"

'No, I can't'

"You...must...I can't hold it back much longer..." Indeed Link's body was coming forward and his blue eyes were beginning to fade into nothingness again. Koi gulped and held the sword tighter, preparing to thrust. "I'm sorry..." Link muttered. Quickly the Sheikah boy plunged the steel into Link's stomach and watched with tears coursing down his cheeks, stinging the cuts there, as the real Link came out again, yelping once and falling forward onto Koi, his blood seeping into that of the shadow being's tunic. "...Thank...you..." Link smiled and began to fade away.

'No! Come back!' Koi mouthed frantically. Suddenly the black was pressing in again and he couldn't breathe. Finally able to fight it no longer he passed out holding the sword close.


End file.
